


Married to a Copper

by Lestrades_Lady



Series: Copper [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, So I had to guess Lestrade's first name, Written before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrades_Lady/pseuds/Lestrades_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my first story. This one follows Kate Watson Lestrade's adventures during the first year of her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters are mine. So is the plot. Nothing else is.
> 
> Enjoy! Please comment or leave kudos; it's nice to know people are reading and enjoying this!

After an interview left her not far from her husband's workplace, Kate Watson Lestrade decided to take her lunch break and drop in for a bit. She picked up some takeaway, figuring that even if he was too busy to eat, Gabriel could always reheat it later.

She entered New Scotland Yard, winding her way around cops and desks to her husband's office. The glass walls allowed her to see what was going on inside. Her blue-green eyes narrowed. A beautiful blonde was seated across from Gabriel, leaning over the desk to touch his arm. She was all but batting her eyelashes.

Kate glanced over her shoulder to where one of Gabriel's subordinates, Sergeant Donovan, was doing some paperwork at her desk. She'd know what was going on.

"Sally? Got a second?"

The other woman got up and walked over. "Sure, Kate. What is it?"

Kate jerked her chin towards the office. "What the hell is that?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh. Her. Name's Brianna Travers. You know the artist who was found dead last week? He was her brother. Coroner ruled it a homicide. She drops by once a day to 'see how the case is going.'"

A familiar voice spoke from behind the two women. "You'd think his ring and the wedding photo he keeps on his desk would be clear signs that he's not interested."

Kate turned to find Sherlock Holmes standing behind her. As usual, he was accompanied by his flatmate (and Kate's cousin), Dr. John Watson.

She sighed. "I suppose I'll just go back to the paper and eat lunch at my desk, then."

"No need for that," Sherlock replied. "My time is too valuable to be wasted, so I think I may have to break up this little meeting. The evidence I've found is much more important than some pathetic woman using her brother's death as an excuse to flirt."

"And no one will be surprised when you barge right in," John was starting to catch on, "because you never observe the usual social niceties."

"Precisely."

Kate chuckled as the consulting detective strode towards the office. "I owe you one."

She watched as Sherlock opened the door and walked right in. Gabriel's expression promptly changed to a combination of admiration and exasperation (the look he almost always wore around Sherlock Holmes). Brianna Travers' face fell as she realized that her time was up. She gave Gabriel one last simpering glance before leaving.

Kate smirked as she watched the blonde leave the Yard. Mission accomplished. As John passed her to join Sherlock and Gabriel, she followed. Sherlock did most of the talking in these instances, which meant there was no reason why her husband couldn't eat and listen at the same time. And she rather enjoyed following their cases, occasionally from a professional standpoint, but mostly from a personal one.

Two days later, Kate was once again able to join her husband for lunch. She perched on the corner of his desk as they talked and ate. Gabriel reached over to rest a hand on her leg, fingertips just disappearing beneath the hem of her skirt. She raised an eyebrow at him, getting an innocent look in return.

"You do realize these walls are glass?" she pointed out.

"And it's a pity. Think of all the fun we could have if they weren't."

Kate laughed. "I agree. Guess we'll just have to wait a few more hours." She glanced at her watch. "And speaking of time, I'd better get back."

Gabriel stood and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you tonight, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As Kate passed Sally Donovan's desk, she noticed that the sergeant was smirking widely. She paused, curious.

"What is it?"

"Brianna Travers," came the reply. "She stopped by hoping to, in her words, 'discuss my brother's murder with Detective Inspector Lestrade,' by which she meant flirt with him. You should have seen her face when she saw the two of you together!"

"Mmm, I can imagine."

On her way home that evening, Kate tried to think of a way to get Brianna to back off. Suddenly, it hit her, and she quickly began walking in another direction. She soon reached the doorstep of 221B Baker Street.

As she'd hoped, Sherlock was home. Kate didn't waste a lot of time on pleasantries.

"Brianna Travers is getting on my last nerve. I need you to solve her brother's murder so she'll no longer have an excuse to hang around the Yard."

"A woman like that will find another excuse," John pointed out. He ignored his cousin's glare.

"Actually, Kate, I've already agreed to look over the case," Sherlock explained. He motioned to some papers on the table. "That's the file."

"Brilliant! That woman will be out of my hair in just a few days, then!"

Sure enough, the case was solved five days later. With the murderer behind bars, Kate figured Brianna's pursuit of Gabriel would be forced to end. But when she stopped by Scotland Yard the day after the arrest, there was a large bouquet of flowers on his desk. Her eyebrows flew up.

"Okay, I know those aren't from me, so who are they from?"

Gabriel frowned as he read the card. "Ms. Travers. Wondering if she could take me out to lunch as a thank-you for solving her brother's murder."

"Tell her if she wants to do that, she should be taking Sherlock to lunch."

He laughed. "Good point. I will, of course, be declining her invitation."

"You can do that in person; here she comes." Kate quickly slipped out into the bullpen. She was actually rather glad Brianna had stopped by. She was sure to notice the love bite Kate had left just inside Gabriel's collar the night before. Combined with a polite but firm refusal of her lunch invitation, maybe it would be enough to make her get a clue.

Kate leaned against the wall, watching as Brianna almost immediately entered Gabriel's personal space. Then she frowned and stepped back quickly. Yep, she'd noticed the bruise. The two spoke for a few more minutes before Brianna exited the office. She was smiling, but clearly not happy. Message received.

As soon as Kate finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner that night, Gabriel pulled her into his arms for a long, thorough kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Several reasons. I love you, you're incredibly attractive, and, to be honest, I kind of like that jealous streak of yours."

Kate smiled. "The American poet Maya Angelou once said 'Jealousy is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure.' Besides, it would be rather stupid of me to not be somewhat possessive of a man like you."

As he picked her up and started upstairs, Gabriel asked, "Well if I'm such a great catch, how come it took me so long to find love?"

She stopped nibbling at the underside of his chin long enough to answer. "Two possibilities: One, all the other women you've encountered are idiots; two, we were meant to find each other, it just took a while."

He responded with an especially tender kiss. "I think I like the second one better."

Kate smiled as he lowered her to the bed. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a few days late. Completely slipped my mind. My apologies!  
> I own the original characters and the plot. Nothing else.  
> Please leave kudos or comment if you're reading this! I like feedback. :)

It was nearing the end of the day and journalist Kate Watson Lestrade was running a critical eye over the story she'd just finished. As she emailed it to her editor, her mobile phone rang. She glanced at the screen and saw that the call was from her cousin, John.

"Kate . . .uh, just wanted to warn you that today's case was really rough."

She was instantly alert, noticing the slight tremor in his voice. "How bad?"

"Three kids, murdered. Very messy crime scene. Even Sherlock's shaken up. I've never seen him come so close to getting emotional over a crime."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I called so you'd know what was going on with your husband."

She sighed. "Cases involving kids do tend to hit Gabe hard. Thanks for the heads-up."

"Sure. Talk to you later."

After she ended the call, Kate quickly gathered her things and hurried home. Normally she walked when the weather was nice, but today she got a cab, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Gabriel was already home. He'd stretched out on the couch, forearm over his eyes. He didn't even glance up when he heard the door open.

Kate put her things down and opened the fridge. "Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry. You go ahead."

She fixed a sandwich, keeping one eye on Gabriel while she ate. He didn't move. She was grateful for John's call, because if she hadn't known what was wrong, his behavior would have been scaring her. She was worried enough as it was.

After she tossed her paper plate into the bin and wiped the crumbs off the counter, she carefully approached the couch.

"Rough day?"

He sat up, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, staring at the floor. "Yeah."

Kate moved around the back of the couch, reaching out to rub the hunched, tense shoulders in front of her. Gabriel didn't react, other than a slight groan when she hit a particularly large knot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, after several minutes.

"Three kids, four, seven and ten, killed by their father. Butchered, really. Can't imagine what they went through . . .murdered by someone they trusted like that. They couldn't have understood why."  
"No one understands why people do horrible things like that. But you said you know who did it? Have you arrested him?"

"He killed himself when he realized we were closing in on him. God, Kate, the looks on those kids' faces . . .I can't seem to get them out of my mind. Such a useless, senseless waste!"

Kate blinked back tears as she sat down beside her husband, reaching out to pull him into her arms. "My poor silver fox. Just let it out. I've got you."

Gabriel locked his arms tightly around her waist and buried his head against her shoulder as he wept. Kate stroked his hair and rubbed his back, not speaking. Finally, Gabriel lifted his head, blindly seeking her mouth with his.

The kiss was hard and desperate. Kate surrendered to it willingly. She lay back on the couch, pulling Gabriel with her. Their lovemaking was rougher than usual, but she didn't mind. She understood her husband's need to drive what he had seen from his mind by reaffirming life in one of the most basic ways possible.

Later, Gabriel's head dropped to rest against the curve of Kate's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. After a few minutes, he raised his head.

"Are you all right, darling? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a bruise or two, but nothing that won't heal."

Gabriel frowned and started to apologize, but Kate cut him off by pressing her fingertips against his mouth.

"I'm fine, really. Just glad I was able to help you deal with this."

He responded with a gentle kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, some."

"Good."

As they gathered their scattered clothing and dressed, Kate kept a surreptitious watch on Gabriel. He did seem to be feeling a little better: he was less tense, and promptly headed for the fridge in search of a bite to eat. Kate fixed herself a cup of tea and they settled on the couch

Once he'd finished eating, Gabriel got to his feet and stretched. "I'm worn out, love. I think I'll go on up to bed."

"Want some company?" Kate offered.

He smiled. "Yeah."

Kate lay awake for some time once Gabriel had fallen asleep. She knew that days like today would happen again. But he wouldn't deal with it alone. She sealed her promise to herself with a kiss to his forehead, and soon followed him into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is mine, original characters are mine. Nothing you recognize from the show is.  
> Enjoy, and please comment!

As she practically ran towards her flat, Kate Watson Lestrade was pleased to see her husband's vehicle parked out front. She'd gotten some good news from her editor just before she left work, and she was eager to share it. She took the stairs two at a time and hurried through the front door to find Gabriel in the kitchen. He looked up as she burst in.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Uh-huh," Kate confirmed, all but leaping into his arms.

Gabriel lifted his wife so that they were at eye-level with each other. "And is there a particular reason for this good mood?"

She beamed. "The story I finished today is going to run on the front page of tomorrow's paper!"

He grinned, spinning them around as he kissed her. "Fantastic! Congratulations, love. If I hadn't already started dinner, I'd suggest we go out to celebrate."

"We can always do that tomorrow." Kate laughed. "And is it just me or does this situation seem slightly familiar?"

Gabriel chuckled as he realized what she meant. "I asked you on our first real date to celebrate your first story appearing in the paper."

He kissed her again before setting her back on her feet. "I happen to be making one of your favorite meals tonight, so we could consider this part of the celebration."

Kate smiled, sniffing the air. "Mmm . . .chicken Alfredo?"

"That's right."

"I love you."

Gabriel laughed as he passed her a plateful of food. "So you only married me because I'm a good cook?"

"That was part of it, yes," Kate teased, lifting her fork to her mouth. "Oh, that's delicious!"

Once they'd cleaned their plates, Kate insisted on doing the dishes and straightening up the kitchen. She pointed out that it was only fair, since Gabriel had done the cooking, and shooed him into the living room to watch television.

By the time she joined him, he'd turned off the telly and tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

"Nothing good on?"

"Nope."

Kate grinned, sidling close to murmur in his ear. "Well, maybe we should find some other way to entertain ourselves."

She wasn't surprised when Gabriel's reaction was to pull her into a heated kiss, sweep her into his arms, and head for the bedroom.

By noon the next day, Kate had honestly lost count of how many calls, emails and text messages she'd received. But she was pleased by the reaction to her story. The majority of the feedback was positive. Her best friend, Emma, playfully asked for her autograph; Kate responded by throwing a paperclip at her and rolling her eyes.

She got home with plenty of time to get ready before going out to dinner. She chose a sleeveless red cocktail dress, left her hair down, and put on a bit of makeup. A slow smile crossed Gabriel's face as she came downstairs.

"You look amazing," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you."

He responded with a kiss, and it was several minutes before they pulled apart, both breathless.

"We don't want to miss our reservation," Kate pointed out.

Gabriel leaned close to nuzzle her throat. "Who cares about the bloody reservation?"

Kate laughed as she pushed him back. "I don't think so, Casanova. Feed me first."

He gave a dramatic, put-upon sigh. "If you insist, darling."

They went to their favorite Italian restaurant, the same one where they'd had that first date eighteen months before. As always, the food was delicious. They talked as they ate, discussing how the day had gone. Gabriel passed on some complimentary remarks he'd heard his co-workers make regarding Kate's article.

Once they'd returned home, Gabriel handed Kate a large, flat package. She examined it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

She did so, beaming when she saw what it was. Her article had been carefully cut out and put into a beautiful oak frame.

"I thought you might want to hang it up," Gabriel suggested.

"That is so thoughtful of you!" Kate got up to embrace him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my heart. Now, could we maybe pick up where we left off earlier?"

She smiled. "Sounds like a perfect way to end the evening."

Later, as they were getting their breath back, Gabriel remembered something.

"Kate?"

She didn't lift her head from where it was buried against his neck. "Hmmm?"

"I thought your article was great, and I'm proud of you."

Kate raised her head enough to look him in the eye, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "That means a lot to me, Gabe."

Her last thought before dozing off was to hope that her current run of great luck lasted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, readers! A nice, long chapter with a little bit of everything: angst, drama, romance and action! Enjoy!

As Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade sat in his home office, looking through case files, he found it hard to focus. His wife, Kate, who was seated at her desk across the room, typing away on her laptop, kept distracting him. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, trying to keep up with the thoughts flowing throughout her brain. She was a journalist and an aspiring novelist, and was currently working on a book.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair as he studied her. Since it was Saturday, she'd dressed casually, in yoga pants and a long t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her bare feet were tucked underneath her. The typing stopped for a moment as she paused to think, then started again.

Her mobile phone ringing interrupted Gabriel's thoughts and Kate's typing. She glared at it.

"Oh, blast it!" she muttered, picking it up. "Kate Lestrade."

She sighed as she recognized the voice on the other end: her cousin. "John, you just made me lose a very productive train of thought! This better be good."

Gabriel watched as Kate went pale in response to whatever John said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm fine. . .no, really, I'll be okay. Thanks for letting me know."

After she'd ended the call, Kate saved her work and closed her laptop. She got up and went into the living room. Concerned, Gabriel followed. He found Kate standing at the window, staring outside.

"Is everything all right, darling? What did John have to say?"  
She sighed, not turning away from the window. "He wanted to let me know that an ex-boyfriend of mine, Trevor Fellows, is in London. They ran into each other today. I'm surprised John left him in one piece."

The last part was said quietly, but Gabriel caught it. Over nineteen years as a cop told him what that probably meant. He moved to stand directly behind Kate.

"He was abusive?"

She leaned back against him as she answered. "Not physically or sexually, though he thought he could coerce me into sex. Mentally and emotionally, yes."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, darling."

"I was young, in my mid-twenties, and not all that worldly. Trevor was a smooth operator who had me thinking I was really important to him, that he really cared. It only took a couple months for me to wise up, but it took a while to make him see that I meant it when I said it was over. He thought he could win me back, then go back to cheating on me and insulting me. He got pretty scary there for a while, with threats and such."

Her husband's grip tightened protectively. "Do you think he'll try anything?"

Kate sighed. "I really don't know."

She got her answer on Monday afternoon, when she returned from lunch and found a large bouquet on her desk. She opened the card with a feeling of trepidation that turned to fear when she read the message. Kate, You've probably heard that I'm in town. We should get together sometime, talk about old times, catch up. Trevor.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

Kate took a deep breath and focused on her friend's question. "These are from the ex I was telling you about."

Emma frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Throw them out, ignore his request that I contact him, and hope he gives up."

But there were more flowers on Tuesday, and on Wednesday, Kate began receiving phone calls and text messages from Trevor. She feared it wouldn't be long until he turned up at the newspaper, or worse, at her front door. At Gabriel's insistence, she'd been taking cabs to and from work instead of walking, which thankfully cut down on her chances of running into Trevor.

One of the texts he sent on Thursday made it clear that he was stalking her. Kate spent her lunch break at the Yard. Gabriel suggested a restraining order, but Kate knew they were sometimes not enough. She'd read more than once of restraining orders being violated, and the situation ending with the victim dead.

John was furious when he found out. He grumbled that he should have followed his instincts and beaten the living daylights out of Trevor when they ran into each other. Kate pointed out that it probably wouldn't have done any good.

By the time she got home on Friday, Kate's nerves were shot. She'd gotten a voicemail from Trevor, in which he calmly told her that he wasn't "scared off just cause you married a cop. I can still get to you, Kate. And I'm not afraid of your cousin, either."

As she went inside, Kate noticed that Gabriel wasn't home yet. She stood in front of the door to their flat for several minutes, before turning and walking back out onto the street. The thought of being alone was a frightening one, given Trevor's threats. Instead, she hailed a cab and headed for Baker Street.

John promptly fixed her a cup of tea, while Sherlock looked through the texts and listened to the voicemails on her phone. The consulting detective was forced to admit that they gave him little to go on.

She sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Sherlock turned to his laptop and tried running a search on Trevor. It didn't give him much, either: just a photograph and some basic information, such as his birth date. He promised to keep trying, though.

Once she finished her tea, John tucked his Browning into his waistband and insisted on escorting her home. Kate had to admit, she felt better knowing he was armed. She was relieved to see Gabriel's car parked out front. John walked her to the door, anyway, which didn't surprise her. He declined her invitation to stay for dinner, promising to let her know if Sherlock found anything about Trevor's whereabouts.

Kate managed to have a pleasant weekend, mostly due to Gabriel insisting that they go out and do something fun. It kept her mind off her troubles, at least for a while. But Trevor wasn't about to let her forget about him for long.

On Monday, there were more threatening voicemails and text messages. Kate did her best to ignore it all, and focus on her work. She managed a somewhat productive day and headed home around seven.

As she pulled out her key, she heard footsteps on the stairs behind her. Before she could turn to see who was there, an arm was closing around her throat. Kate started to open her mouth to scream, but the cold muzzle of a revolver against her temple stopped her.

Trevor led her outside, where he had a car waiting. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and pointed the gun at her with the other. After a while, he stopped in one of the seedier areas of London.

"Let me guess," Kate muttered. "You brought me here because no one will think it odd to hear a gunshot in this area."

"I won't hurt you unless I have to," he answered. "I just thought we should talk."

"Why now, Trevor? Why couldn't you just move on?"

"You've made a good life for yourself here, Kate. A life that a worthless bitch like you doesn't deserve. Now come on."

He dragged her out of the car and started towards an abandoned warehouse. As he was shoving the door open, there was the wail of approaching sirens. Trevor looked around nervously, realized that the flashing lights in the distance were headed in his direction, and positioned himself just inside the door, using Kate as a human shield.

Half a dozen police cars screeched to a halt, their occupants stepping out into the street. Trevor pressed the gun harder against Kate's head.

"Come any closer and I'll pull the trigger! I mean it!"

A cool voice, one very familiar to Kate's ears, responded. "You wouldn't have the guts. You're just a bully, Fellows. You elevate your ego by putting others down."

As Sherlock proceeded to detail Trevor's history and intimate details of his life, Kate could feel his gun hand trembling. She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine the look of shock and disbelief that was probably on it.

"H-how do you know all that?"

"It's what I do. Now, release your hostage, and you might get out of this alive."

Sherlock ignored the response of John and Lestrade to this: an indignant chorus of "Says who?" Instead, he moved a few steps towards Trevor, knowing exactly which weaknesses to prey on.

"Your anger at your former girlfriend is mostly because she had the good sense to dump you and get on with her life. She's been successful, while you're nothing more than a loser, working a low-paying job and wasting your money on drink and cigarettes, and the occasional illegal drug. And now you really have hit rock bottom. Are you going to do the sensible thing, let the lady go and surrender, or would you rather turn this into a standoff that will probably end in a shootout?"

Trevor paused for a moment, before he let go of Kate, shoving her towards the police. As she raced into her husband's waiting arms, he put the gun to his own head. Sherlock seemed to have been expecting this.

"Taking the coward's way out? Not surprising."

Trevor glared at him for a few moments, then tossed the gun to the ground and kicked it away. Seconds later, he found himself face-to-face with an enraged Detective Inspector.

"Don't do too much damage, Lestrade," Sherlock warned. "You don't want him charging you with anything." However, he gave his sometime-colleague a few minutes to vent his rage before he pulled him off. Trevor was a bit worse for wear as he was handcuffed and led to a patrol car.

Gabriel had handed Kate over to John before going after her attacker. Her cousin's medical training had kicked in, and he was carefully examining her.

She sighed. "John, I'm fine. Really."

But her protests didn't do her much good, and she soon found herself seated on the back of an ambulance, wrapped in an orange shock blanket. Gabriel and John were hovering protectively on either side of her. As Sherlock approached, she gave him a smile.

"Thanks. That was pretty impressive."

As she'd expected him to, he shrugged it off. "All in a day's work, nothing to it."

To Kate's relief, she was told her statement could wait until the next morning. Gabriel took her home, poured her a shot of whiskey, and steered her into a hot shower. As soon as she exited the bathroom, he pulled her into his arms.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked, knowing the night's events would have affected him as much as they did her.

He took a deep breath, letting it out on a sigh. "I think so, as long as I never have to let you out of my sight again."

"Out of your sight? I was thinking I might never leave your arms."

Gabriel managed a smile as he drew her into a kiss. Their subsequent lovemaking was slow and gentle, reassuring. Kate was surprised by how easy it was to fall asleep afterwards. She'd been through a horrible ordeal, yes, but she'd survived. And with Gabriel's love and support, she had no doubt she'd be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is mine. Any original characters are mine. Characters from the show aren't mine.  
> Enjoy! Please comment!

It was the first weekend in December and Kate Watson Lestrade was feeling quite pleased with herself. She'd just finished the last of her Christmas shopping. Next week she'd send her friends in Scotland their gifts (with labels attached reading "Do Not Open Until Christmas"). The gifts for her friends here in London would be tucked away until the appropriate time.

Kate could see she wasn't the only one who'd decided to get Christmas shopping over with. She made a mental note to talk to her editor about an article discussing holiday shopping. She was sure her readers would appreciate some helpful hints and tips she'd picked up over the years.

To her surprise, finding a cab wasn't all that difficult, and she was soon entering her own flat. While she hated that her cop husband had been called in to deal with a murder, she was glad to have a chance to hide his present. Gabriel would say she'd spent too much on it, but she'd been unable to resist. The cashmere jumper was a charcoal gray that she was sure would look great on him. Kate hid it in her desk, in a locked drawer. The gifts for her cousin and her friends were stored in her closet.

Kate settled on the couch and pulled out her laptop. This would be a good opportunity to work on her novel for a bit. She glanced at her desktop calendar and groaned. The Police Federation's annual black-tie holiday party was a week away. Kate didn't mind those sorts of events. She liked having an excuse to wear something fancy and maybe splurge by having her hair done. Gabriel, on the other hand, hated them. Kate had been disappointed last year when he'd had to work that day; he'd been relieved.

She wasn't about to go out again today, but she'd have to find time to do some shopping this week. Maybe during her lunch breaks, or in the evenings after work. Her friend Emma would probably be more than willing to tag along and offer her opinion.

Kate spent the evening writing and watching telly. Gabriel finally got home a little after ten. She'd left a plate in the microwave for him, and he devoured it gratefully before joining her on the couch. He sprawled on his stomach, head in Kate's lap. She ran an affectionate hand through his hair.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah. I'll have to go in tomorrow, too."

"Ouch."

Kate felt the warmth of his breath through her jeans as he let out a sigh. The weariness in it made her suggest, "Why don't you go on to bed? Otherwise you'll fall asleep here and I'll be stuck on the couch all night."

Gabriel chuckled a bit. "Good idea."

"You go ahead, I'll be up in a minute."

Kate retrieved the book she was currently reading and soon joined her spouse in the bedroom. He was just settling under the covers. She changed into her nightgown and joined him.

"Thought I'd read a while, if the lamp won't bother you."

"No, not at all. Actually, feel free to read out loud; it might help me relax."

"Okay," Kate found the spot where she'd left off and began.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let his wife's voice wash over him. Though her accent only got really thick when she was emotional, the lilt of the Highlands was evident in her voice. More than once during the early days of their relationship he'd had to ask her to repeat herself because he got caught up in listening to her accent instead of paying attention to what she was saying.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel's soft snores alerted Kate to the fact that he'd fallen asleep. She smiled fondly, closed her book, and laid it on the nightstand. Fluffing her pillow, she lay down, not surprised to feel Gabriel shift closer, even in his sleep. It didn't take long for her to follow him into dreamland.

After several shopping trips, Kate found the perfect dress for the holiday party. It was pretty, looked good on her, and, the best part, was on sale. Now for the interesting part: reminding Gabriel that the party was coming up.

She chose to do so that night. The murder he'd been busy with had been solved, and he made it home not long after Kate did. As they lounged on the couch after dinner, she brought up the matter.

"You know the Police Federation annual holiday gala is this weekend, right?"

He groaned. "It's time for that already?"

"Uh-huh." Kate was willing to admit to herself that the pout on his face was really rather adorable, and leaned over for a kiss. When she pulled back, Gabriel looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm . . .maybe I'll get lucky and have to work. Not that I want someone to be killed or robbed or attacked, but I would really, really like an excuse to not go."

Kate decided to try a different tactic. "It would be too bad if I bought a new dress for nothing. And I'd already decided how to do my hair, too."

"I'll be the envy of every man there, then. I suppose I shouldn't complain about having an excuse to show you off."

Kate laughed and kissed him again. She'd known that would work.

She exited the bathroom Friday evening after doing her hair and makeup to find Gabriel swearing under his breath as he struggled with his bowtie. She chuckled, shook her head, and walked over to him.

"Here, let me do that."

"Thank you."

She straightened the tie and smoothed his collar. "There. Perfect."

Gabriel kissed her cheek. "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here so I can finish getting ready."

Twenty minutes later, Kate came downstairs. The dress was black velvet, with a slit that reached to a few inches above her knee. It was strapless, with a band of black satin about an inch wide around the top. She'd put her hair up in a figure eight at the back of her head, and left a few ringlets hanging around her face. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond pendant on a silver chain.

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he whistled. "Wow. Kate, you look incredible."

She smiled. "So do you, my handsome silver fox."

The party was held at the Police Federation Headquarters in Leatherhead. The drive was a short one, and it wasn't long before the Lestrades were entering the large ballroom.

Kate was impressed. The room was huge, with one wall made up of windows. Elegant chandeliers provided light, and instrumental music played softly. The refreshment tables were set up off to one side, and formally dressed waiters were moving through the room with canapés and champagne.

Kate felt a flutter of nervousness. Her work as a journalist had made her accustomed to a wide variety of social situations, but she was still just a small-town girl at heart, and this wasn't a work situation. She felt a need to make a good impression on her husband's colleagues. She knew what Gabriel would say to that: that she should be herself, and if they didn't like it, oh well. Comforted by the thought, she turned to smile at him. He squeezed the hand that lay on his arm.

"All right, darling?"

"Fine," Kate answered, meaning it.

Soon, the music changed to songs with actual lyrics, more appropriate for dancing. As one song ended and the next began, Gabriel held out a hand to his wife.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Lestrade? I do believe that's our song playing."

Kate chuckled as she recognized the opening bars of Westlife's "Unbreakable." She returned her husband's smile and let him lead her on to the dance floor. She not only enjoyed dancing, she prided herself on being quite good at it. She'd even taken ballroom dancing lessons as a teenager, and still remembered most of the steps.

Gabriel drew her close and they began to move in time with the music. Kate took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his cologne. They danced to the next few songs, as well, before taking a break and mingling for a while.

Near midnight, after one last dance, they headed home. Kate immediately sat down on the couch and removed her shoes before going upstairs. Gabriel was already undoing his tie and unbuttoning his collar with a sigh of relief. Hand in hand, they went up to the bedroom.

"Did you have a good time?" Gabriel asked, tossing his tuxedo jacket over a chair.

"I did," Kate answered.

"I'm glad. I did remember to mention that you looked gorgeous, right?"

"Yes. And it wasn't just me; you got quite a few admiring glances, yourself."

As she'd figured he would, Gabriel brushed her comment aside. He was pretty modest when it came to his looks.

Kate stepped over to the closet to hang her dress up. Gabriel quietly approached, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She gave a satisfied smile; she'd figured the black lace lingerie would get to him.

"See something you like?"

He trailed a hand over her bare stomach. "Definitely."

Kate tipped her head back so that Gabriel could trail kisses along her throat. She turned in his arms, leaning forward to run her tongue along the V of skin exposed by his open collar. He groaned as she quickly went to work on the rest of the buttons.

He let go of her long enough to remove his shirt, and then pulled her back into his embrace. Kate let her hands roam his upper body, enjoying the feel of his muscular chest and back beneath her hands.

When she moved to undo his fly, his eyes went near black with lust. He quickly steered her over to the bed, where they lay down on their sides, facing each other. Gabriel took a moment to study his wife: the black lace of her bra and underwear standing out against her skin, pale due to the dull winter sun. Kate cleared her throat pointedly and drew his attention back to her face.

"You looked a million miles away there for a second."

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Less thinking, more showing."

Gabriel laughed as he kissed her. "Yes, Ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the plot and the original characters. Don't own anything from the show, darn it! :)  
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoy! This one's got some angst in it, though.

Kate Watson Lestrade hurried over to her desk, glad to be out of the cold January air. She'd just returned from lunch, and she was pretty sure it was colder now than it had been that morning. She sat down and was about to start writing when she noticed her cousin, John, coming towards her.

Kate smiled and opened her mouth to ask how his day was going and if there was a particular reason he'd stopped by. Then she got a better look at him. His face was pale, his mouth taut. Bad news, then. And since he was here, that meant the bad news was about her husband.

"What happened? It's about Gabriel, isn't it?" she demanded.

John nodded. "He was attacked and beaten. It's pretty bad."

Trembling, Kate gathered her things and rushed out to the cab John had waiting. She didn't speak on the ride to the hospital. John kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but respected her silence.

In the corridor outside the operating room, John steered Kate into a chair. She was surprised to see Sherlock Holmes still present; she would have figured he'd be examining the crime scene by now. Two of Gabriel's subordinates, Anderson and Donovan, were talking quietly in the corner.

"So what exactly happened?" Kate asked.

"There was definitely more than one attacker," Sally Donovan spoke up. "From what I saw, as far as injuries go, a nasty head wound, broken ribs, internal bleeding. He's in surgery now."

Kate glanced to her right. "Sherlock?"

The consulting detective moved to kneel in front of her. "Yes?"

"Find the bastards who did this."

"But we have a team working the case," Anderson protested.

Kate ignored him. The forensic scientist annoyed the hell out of her when she was having a good day, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to put up with him now. Instead, she looked at Sherlock.

"I'm sure the Yard will do their best, but I'll feel better if I know you're on it."

He nodded, squeezed her shoulder, stood, and swept down the hallway towards the door.

"I'll catch up with you later," John called after his flatmate.

"That's fine," came the reply.

Kate looked at her cousin. "You aren't going with him?"

"Not til the surgery's over. You need me more than Sherlock does right now."

She nodded, smiled gratefully, and leaned into his embrace. She spent the next three hours trying not to let her imagination run away with her. It wasn't easy.

Finally, the doctor emerged. "Mrs. Lestrade?"

Kate got to her feet, aware of John standing close by for support. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Harper. Your husband's injuries were severe. He has a head wound that required over 30 stitches, four broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung, and extensive bruising. We've managed to stop the internal bleeding, at least for the time being. We're keeping him in a medically-induced coma."

She felt her knees wanting to give way, but kept her feet. "Will he make it?"

"If no further complications ensue, yes."

"Can I see him?"

"In a few minutes. We're settling him into a private room now."

Kate sank back into her chair with a sigh. Gabriel was far from out of the woods yet, she knew. But it could have been much worse. They could have beaten him to death.

Fifteen minutes later, she'd talked Anderson and Donovan into returning to Scotland Yard, assured John that she'd be fine if he went to help Sherlock, and was standing by her husband's hospital bed. He was frightfully pale, the bruises standing out sharply, and surrounded by tubes and wires. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically.

She reached out to gently stroke his hair. "Dinna even think aboot leavin' me, Gabriel Lestrade. Dinna ye dare."

Two days later, she was dozing in the chair by the bed when John came in. She sat up, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"Found anything?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid, but you know Sherlock. He won't give up until he does. Now, the nurses tell me you haven't set foot outside this room in two and a half days."

"Don't start, John. I'm not leaving."

"I just thought if you wanted to go get some air, I could stay here for a bit."

"Thanks, but no."

"Here," John passed her a paper bag. "Chinese, sweet and sour chicken and fried rice. Your favorite."

Kate managed a small smile. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"I figured you'd be more likely to eat something if it was a meal you liked."

She wasn't surprised that John stayed long enough to make sure she ate. Her cousin had always been a caring, compassionate man; it was what made him such a good doctor. Finally, he said he'd better go, making her promise to let him know if she needed anything.

Her best friend, Emma, came by after work that evening and stayed until visiting hours were over. Kate was grateful for the company, and glad that Emma didn't fuss over her. Instead, her friend tried to keep the conversation as normal as possible, relating an amusing incident from that day, and discussing the article she was writing.

On the third day, Kate left Gabriel's side long enough to shower. The hot water felt good on her tense neck and shoulders. The noise also muffled her sobs. She had done her best not to break down, but the emotion and stress demanded a release. Once she was calm again, she resumed her vigil.

As she was putting her jewelry back on, she thought of the recent holidays. Gabriel had presented her with a gorgeous diamond bracelet for Christmas. He'd loved the jumper she bought him, though, as she expected, he said she'd spent too much. Kate had responded by pointing out that the bracelet couldn't have been cheap, thereby settling the argument. They'd spent New Year's Eve cuddling in front of the TV, watching the live broadcast of the celebrations and fireworks.

Sally Donovan stopped by the next morning to report that no progress had been made on the case, even with Sherlock's help. She stayed for a few minutes, watching her boss' still face, before leaving.

Kate spent most of the day deep in thought. She'd always known something like this could happen, but it had been impossible to keep herself from falling for Gabriel. She tried not to worry too much on a day-to-day basis, and she knew he was good at his job. No matter how hard she tried to prepare herself for the possibility of his being seriously injured, she hadn't seen this coming. It was worth it, though, she decided. Even if something went wrong and Gabriel didn't survive, she still wouldn't trade their time together. Kate just hoped it didn't come to that. All she could do was hope and pray, and she'd been doing plenty of both.

The fifth day, she got a text from John. Sherlock was very, very close to apprehending Gabriel's attackers. And there was more good news: the doctors had decided they could safely wean Gabriel off the drugs keeping him in the coma. Kate was so relieved that she nearly cried.

That night, she fell asleep with her head resting on the bed beside Gabriel's right hand. When her eyes fluttered open the next morning, the first thing she saw were his fingers moving.

Holding her breath, Kate looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed, but his head was moving. She reached out and grasped his hand.

"Gabe?"

His head turned towards her and his eyes slowly opened. Kate's eyes filled with tears, which overflowed when he moistened his lips and whispered her name. She managed to keep from collapsing by grabbing the bed rail with her free hand, then reached for the call button.

Ten minutes later the room was filled with medical personnel, and Kate stepped into the hall to make calls and send texts updating everyone. She got a reply from John saying that the attackers had been caught, and he and Sherlock would be by to visit as soon as the loose ends were tied up.

When she was allowed back into the room, she took the hand Gabriel held out and let him draw her onto the bed beside him. His other hand came up to gently caress her cheek.

"You've been through hell these last few days, I know. I'm sorry, darling."

"It wasn't your fault. But don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

"I'll try not to. What about the blokes who attacked me?"

"I just heard from John. It took a while, but Sherlock managed to find them. They're in custody now."

"Good. Now come here."

Kate eagerly leaned forward to bury her face in his neck. She could feel the pulse beating beneath her cheek. Inhaling deeply, she could smell Gabriel's familiar scent beneath the hospital smell of antiseptic/disinfectant. He ran a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, Kate. I'm here. I love you."

"Love you, too," she sniffled.

To his relief, Gabriel was allowed to go home several days later. He spent a week convalescing before his doctors permitted him to return to work, and endured two weeks of desk duty before resuming his normal activities.

On Valentine's Day, the Lestrades chose to stay in. Between the two of them, they prepared an excellent dinner, then cuddled in front of the fireplace with glasses of wine.

Gabriel raised his glass in a toast. "To us."

Kate smiled. "I think that says it all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.  
> A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reading! Please kudos or comment!

Kate Watson Lestrade was spending a sunny March afternoon stretched out on the couch with her laptop. She was absorbed in the chapter of her novel she was currently working on, and didn't look up when she first heard her husband's footsteps coming downstairs.

"I've got a couple of errands to run, love. Be back shortly."

Kate finished typing a sentence before answering. "Okay."

She finally looked up from the laptop and her mouth went dry. Gabriel was wearing well-worn, low-slung jeans that hugged his hips, backside and thighs. His white t-shirt was also tight-fitting. He'd topped the outfit off with a brown leather bomber jacket. In short, he was quite possibly the sexiest thing Kate had ever seen.

The door was closing behind him before Kate regained her wits enough to speak. She tried to refocus her attention on her writing, but it was useless. After ten minutes, she stopped trying and set her laptop aside.

Gabriel returned fifteen minutes later; a very, very long fifteen minutes for Kate. He disappeared into their shared office for a few moments. When he emerged, Kate called to him.

"Come here a second?"

He walked over to stand in front of the couch. "What do you need, love?"

Kate sat up, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and dragged him down into a kiss. "You."

Gabriel froze for a second, startled, then slid his arms around her and returned the kiss. The second his lips parted, Kate slipped her tongue between them. He groaned as she explored the inside of his mouth before tangling his tongue with hers.

Kate sighed as she lay back on the couch. Gabriel followed, kicking off his shoes and stretching out on top of her. She had one hand resting on his back and the other in his hair. The small part of her brain that wasn't thinking about how his tongue felt stroking the roof of her mouth registered the softness of the buttery leather beneath her hand, and the slightly raised scar on the back of her husband's head.

When they broke apart for air, Kate continued her loving assault, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Gabriel's jaw line. As she began making her way down his neck, he started undoing the buttons of her blouse. His hands skimmed along her sides, thumbs brushing her breasts, and she groaned against his pulse point.

Kate sat up enough to remove her blouse, but they overbalanced and landed in the floor, Gabriel beneath her.

"Sorry," she gasped. "You all right?"

"Fine," he answered, wiggling out of his jacket. "You?"

Kate responded by taking her shirt off and pressing her husband against the floor as she nibbled at the curve where his neck and shoulder met. Gabriel ran his hands through her hair encouragingly.

Once she was sure she'd left a mark, Kate returned her mouth to his. Her hands ran down his chest and stomach, slipped beneath his shirt, and slid back up to his shoulders.

Gabriel pulled back long enough to pull his shirt over his head, then guided Kate into another kiss. As she stroked his chest and shoulders, his mouth moved across the soft skin of her throat.

When they separated again, Kate explored Gabriel's torso with her mouth, kissing, nipping and licking her way from his collarbone to the waistband of his jeans. She could tell his self-control wasn't going to last much longer. She worked her way back up to his mouth, letting him roll her onto her back.

She was content to let him cover her neck and chest with kisses while she ran a hand lightly down his spine. Deciding it was time to push the envelope a bit, Kate slid her hands down to grip his backside and brought their hips together.

His moan was muffled against her breast. Kate gasped as he removed her bra, bent his head, and took her into his mouth. She arched into him, one hand tangling in his hair. Gabriel smiled, switching his attention to her other breast for a few minutes.

She sighed with relief when he quickly removed what was left of their clothing. Another long, slow kiss followed, their hands seeming to be everywhere at once.

Some time later, they lay comfortably entwined. Kate rested her head on Gabriel's chest, trying to catch her breath, her hips still twitching slightly with aftershocks of pleasure.

Gabriel kissed the top of her head and asked, "What brought that on?"

Kate raised her head to look at him. "Are you complaining?"

"Never! Just wondering."

"Let's just say your choice in clothing was very tempting."

He gave her a slow grin in response. "I'll have to wear this more often, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the original characters. Poem quoted in this chapter belongs to W. B. Yeats.  
> Enjoy, and please comment or leave kudos!

The last Friday in March, Kate Watson Lestrade dragged herself through the door of her flat. It had been a long week of chasing down sources, a few less-than-pleasant interview subjects, and tight deadlines. She toed off her shoes, sighing with relief, and flopped onto the couch. It was there that her husband found her when he came in nearly an hour later.

"Rough day, darling?"

Kate sighed. "Not all that awful, just really long, on top of a long week."

"I've had my share of those." Gabriel gave her a sympathetic smile.

Since neither of them particularly felt like cooking, they ordered Indian takeaway for dinner. While waiting for the food, Kate took a hot shower and changed clothes. She came downstairs, dressed in jogging bottoms and one of Gabriel's Metropolitan Police Service sweatshirts, just as the doorbell rang.

After they were done eating, Gabriel settled at one end of the couch to watch a rugby game on the telly. Kate stretched out with her head at the other end, feet in his lap, and flipped through a magazine.

She'd found an interesting article about the origins of various Easter traditions, and paid little attention to the caress Gabriel brushed against her ankle. She did, however, notice when he picked up one of her tired feet and began rubbing it.

As he switched to the other foot, Gabriel glanced at his wife. She'd stopped reading, and leaned her head back against the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed, and her lips curved into a soft smile.

A sudden idea came to him, so he gently nudged Kate's feet off his lap and stood up. Her yelp of protest made him chuckle.

"I'll be right back, love. Promise."

He went upstairs and came back a few moments later, carrying a bottle. Kate recognized her favorite lotion. Gabriel tapped her shin lightly, and she lifted her legs so he could sit, then dropped them back into his lap.

He poured some lotion into his palm and resumed the foot massage. Kate closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of her husband's strong but gentle hands. There was a brief pause as Gabriel retrieved the lotion again, then worked it into her ankles and calves.

The cop smiled fondly at the look on his wife's face. He was pretty sure that she would have been purring, if she could have figured out how. Instead, a content hum was emerging from her throat. As he ended the massage with one final stroke to the sole of each foot, her eyes fluttered open.

"You missed your calling."

He laughed. "Glad you approve. Feeling better?"

Kate flexed a foot experimentally and nodded. "Much. Thank you." She sat up and scooted down to the other end of the couch to kiss him.

"You're welcome."

About ten minutes later, Gabriel felt Kate's head drop against his shoulder. He looked down to find her eyelids heavy with sleep. She let out a huge yawn, shifting into a more comfortable position. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe you should go on to bed."

"You're probably right." But instead of moving, she just snuggled closer.

Laughing softly, Gabriel scooped her into his arms and headed upstairs. He turned down the covers on their bed and gently laid her down. Kate opened one eye to peer up at him.

"You goin' back downstairs?"

"Nope," he replied.

Gabriel stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside his wife. Once they were comfortable, he spent a few minutes stroking Kate's hair, expecting her to soon doze off. When she was still awake ten minutes later, he decided to try a new tactic, and began reciting one of her favorite poems.

_"I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,_

_And a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made;_

_Nine bean rows will I have there, a hive for the honey bee,_

_And live alone in the bee-loud glade."_

By the time Gabriel finished all three stanzas of the poem, Kate was sound asleep. He smiled, gently ran a hand down her cheek, and relaxed into his pillow. He was glad he'd been able to help Kate recover from her week. A weekend relaxing together would be just the thing, for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the original characters and the plot, as I'm sure y'all know.   
> Enjoy, and feel free to comment. Happy holidays, everyone! :)

Kate Watson Lestrade was settled on the couch in her cousin John's flat, enjoying a cup of tea. It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and Kate had enjoyed the walk to 221B Baker Street. John's flatmate, the one and only Sherlock Holmes, was glancing through the newspaper for interesting cases.

"Hmm," the consulting detective murmured. "This looks like a good one: a store clerk found dead in his workplace. I'll have to swing by the Yard on Monday and see what I can find out."

"Don't do it," Kate warned. "The DI on the case recently transferred to London from Manchester, and may be the biggest jerk I've ever met. He won't appreciate what he'll see as interference."

Sherlock shrugged. "I'm not worried."

Kate let the matter drop, but later, as John walked her out, she cautioned him to watch his step if Sherlock was determined to investigate the case.

"Bryant doesn't care about anyone's opinion but his own. He's cold, arrogant, and looks down on everyone."

"Sounds familiar," John commented, glancing back towards his flat.

Kate chuckled. "No, because Sherlock actually has a heart, even though he'd never admit it. This guy . . .well, let's just say I'm not sure he has any redeeming qualities."

"Have you already butted heads with him?"

She nodded. "Asked him a question during a press conference; one he didn't know the answer to. He hates me now."

"Does he know you're married to one of his colleagues?"

"No, I don't think so. Wouldn't make any difference to him, anyhow. Good luck keeping him and Sherlock from killing each other."

"Thanks."

On Monday afternoon, Kate decided to see if her husband was free for lunch. He was, and they were seated in his office, enjoying sandwiches from Subway, when a commotion drew their attention.

"Five pounds says it's Bryant and Sherlock."

Gabriel chuckled. "Nice try, love, but I'm not taking that bet."

As they moved out into the squad room, they could see the men in question standing almost nose-to-nose. Sherlock's lean, lanky form dwarfed the stocky Inspector who was glaring up into his face.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Holmes. I won't have some interloper waltzing in and showing me up. You know so much about what happened, how do I know you weren't involved?"

Kate saw her cousin's face go hard with anger, but Sherlock shook his head, and John kept his mouth shut. Sherlock stayed cool and impassive as he answered the official detective's question.

"Because if I had anything to do with the crime, you wouldn't have anywhere near as much evidence. I never would have been so careless."

"He has a point there," Gabriel murmured.

But Bryant wasn't about to back down. He kept pushing. "Well, do you have an alibi?"

Several gasps and expressions of dismay were heard from those in earshot. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't even blink.

"I was home, which can be confirmed by both my flatmate and my landlady."

"How do I know they won't lie for you?"

This time, John actually stepped forward and opened his mouth, but Sherlock held up a restraining hand.

"You're wasting our time, Inspector. Let's focus on catching the real criminal, instead of pursuing the ridiculous notion of my involvement."

With that, Sherlock turned his back on the disgruntled Bryant and walked away. John followed. As they passed Kate and Gabriel, the doctor leaned close to whisper to his cousin.

"I hoped you were exaggerating."

She responded with a sympathetic expression. "I wish I had been. Horrid, isn't he?"

"You said it." John sighed, shook his head, and hurried to catch up to his friend.

A couple of days later, Kate once more found herself at New Scotland Yard, this time for a press conference. After it was over, she headed for Gabriel's office to say a quick hello. She wasn't expecting to cross paths with Bryant, Sherlock and John. The consulting detective nodded to her, her cousin gave her a quick smile, and both kept walking. Bryant, however, stopped to glare at her.

"Hovering around hoping to overhear something you can use in a story? That's cheating, isn't it?"

Kate chuckled. "That's not my intention at all, Inspector, particularly since I agree with you: that is cheating."

Bryant's glare became even more suspicious, but before he could speak, Sherlock called to him.

"Detective Inspector, we don't really have time to waste if we're going to find the suspect at home!"

The detective rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Kate couldn't quite make out the words, but she was guessing it was derogatory. He gave her one last glower and walked away.

She spoke with John the next day and learned that DI Bryant's attitude towards Sherlock hadn't changed. He no longer considered the man a suspect, and grudgingly listened to him, but made it clear that he was in charge of the investigation. He took credit for the consultant's successes and blamed Sherlock for his own failures. Kate figured there was going to be another blow-up before the case was over.

She was right. On Friday, as she was getting ready to head back to work after lunch, Bryant stormed into the squad room in a fury. He knocked Kate down and kept going, without an apology. John stopped to help her up, and make sure she was all right.

Bryant and Sherlock, meanwhile, were arguing loudly.

"This is my case, Holmes! Don't try to take all the credit for yourself!"

"I prefer not to take the credit, actually. But I'm sure it will be my fault if the murderer gets away because you refuse to listen to me!"

"I've had enough of your crackpot theories! I know what I'm doing. You can consider yourself off the case!"

Kate and John exchanged surprised looks. Bryant was making a huge mistake, but his ego prevented him from seeing the enormity of it. Sherlock merely shrugged and turned his back on the Inspector.

As he approached, Kate suggested, "Maybe you should go talk to Dimmock, Sherlock. From what he said during that press conference the other day, I think he'd welcome your help."

"Thank you, Kate. I'll do that."

Kate's lunch break was almost over, so she headed towards the lifts. She'd only made it a few steps before she felt a hand close around her upper arm in an iron-like grip. Wincing, she turned and looked up at Bryant.

"Is there something I can help you with, Detective Inspector?"

"What's your business here? Always lurking about. Trying to get inside information for stories?"

"Of course not. Now I'll thank you to let go of me."

Instead, he yanked her closer. But before he could say anything, there was an angry voice behind him.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Stay out of this, Lestrade," Bryant glared at his colleague.

"I bloody well won't. Take your hands off my wife. Now."

Kate almost laughed at the way Bryant paled.

"Wife?"

"That's right. I'm not asking again."

As his grip on her arm loosened, Kate quickly stepped back. She winced as she rubbed the sore area; there'd probably be some bruising tomorrow. Gabriel gave her a concerned glance.

"All right, darling?"

"I think so, yeah."

"I'll handle this; you go on."

Kate didn't have to be told twice. She quickly exited the building and caught a cab back to the newspaper. She was curious about what would happen to Bryant now, but she didn't really want to stick around to find out.

A month later, between assaulting a colleague's wife, and the fact that not listening to Sherlock meant he let the murderer escape, Bryant was transferred again: this time to a small rural department. Kate knew she wasn't the only one who thought the London police were better off without him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing from the show.  
> Enjoy!

Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade sighed as he entered his flat. A long, rough day, including a physical confrontation with a suspect, had left him feeling every one of his almost 48 years. He went upstairs to the master bath, where he glanced between the shower and the whirlpool tub, trying to decide which one would help the ache in his back most. He chose the tub, angling the jets to provide maximum relief.

He soaked for almost an hour before getting out. As he was toweling off, he heard his wife's voice downstairs.

"Up here, love."

Gabriel stepped into the bedroom to find Kate leaning against the doorway. She greeted him with a kiss, then frowned in concern as she studied his face.

"Rough day?"

"A bit, yeah. But I'll be fine."

Gabriel turned to get a pair of clean boxers from the dresser drawer, giving his wife a good view of his back. There was a large, very painful-looking bruise a few inches above his waist.

Kate gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I got slammed into a wall."

She winced. "Ouch."

Gabriel stretched out on the bed with a sigh. "Ahh, that feels good. But now I'm not going to want to move."

"Then don't," Kate answered. "I wasn't planning on doing anything fancy for dinner, just some reheated leftovers. You just relax and I'll bring your plate up here for you."

"Thanks, Kate."

"No problem." She ran a hand over his hair, leaned down for another kiss, and left the room.

She was back ten minutes later, curling up beside him with her own meal. They ate in companionable silence. Once their plates were clean, Kate took the dishes back down to the kitchen before returning to her husband's side again.

Gabriel shifted so that he could rest his head in Kate's lap. She gently carded her fingers through his hair. He sighed softly, then spoke.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did," Kate replied. "Very productive."

"At least one of us did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriel was quiet, and Kate figured that was a 'no.' But after a few moments, he responded.

"It's hardly the first bad day I've had, and I know it damn sure won't be the last. But I can't help thinking they used to be easier to deal with. Now I just feel old, and tired."

"That doesn't make you useless," she reminded him. "So you don't bounce back quite as quickly as you used to; that doesn't mean you aren't still good at your job."

She could tell from his expression that he was giving her words serious consideration. She waited patiently, still caressing his hair.

"You're right, Kate. Guess I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"It happens."

"Maybe this is the beginning of a mid-life crisis," Gabriel joked. "Next time I have a bad day, I'll go buy a motorcycle, or get a tattoo, or dye my hair."

Kate laughed. "The motorcycle could be fun, and my opinion of the tattoo would depend on the design and where it's located. But if you dye your hair, you're sleeping on the couch until it grows out; I mean it."

"I figured you'd say something like that."

She nudged him gently. "Budge up so I can get ready for bed."

He did so, watching with a soft smile as she moved around the room. He knew he was a lucky man. That opinion was reinforced when Kate came out of the bathroom with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here, better take something if you want to be able to move in the morning."

"I hadn't even thought about that," he admitted. "Thank you."

As they settled under the covers, Gabriel drew Kate close for a long kiss.

"I love you, my heart."

She smiled and cuddled closer. "Love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the original characters and the plot.  
> I'm especially proud of this chapter, so please comment and let me know what you think!

Journalist Kate Watson Lestrade took a deep breath as she arrived at the home of her interview subject. This wasn't going to be easy for her personally, but she felt that the woman's story needed to be told. Kate took another deep breath and let it out slowly as she ascended the front steps and rang the bell.

Rebecca Hall was a petite, stylish woman in her fifties. Her husband, Thomas, a Sergeant with Scotland Yard, had been murdered a little over a week before. Kate could see the strain this had put on his widow; her face was pale and her eyes shadowed by dark circles.

Once the two women were settled with cups of tea, Kate explained the approach she wanted to take towards the article.

"Most of the papers in London have covered the investigation into your husband's murder. I want to handle it a little differently: discuss what happened to your husband, and the investigation into his death, but focus more on who he was, and how this is affecting you."

"All right. What do you need to know?"

"From what I've read and heard, I already know your husband was a good man, and a good cop. But I was hoping to get more details from you. I know that for most cops, their work is a big part of who they are. But what was he like off the job?"

The older woman smiled. "He had several hobbies: gardening, fishing, woodworking." She gestured to the table beside the sofa. "That's one of his projects."

Kate studied it with genuine admiration. "That's beautiful. The detailing is lovely."

"Thank you. Thomas always appreciated a sincere compliment."

"I understand your marriage was a happy one?"

"Oh, yes," Rebecca Hall nodded. "We recently celebrated our thirtieth wedding anniversary. It wasn't always easy, but we made it through the tough times together."

"Given the divorce statistics among law enforcement officers, thirty years is quite an achievement."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I knew what I was getting into, and I did my best not to get upset over the missed dinners or long evenings spent alone." She sighed. "You try to prepare yourself for bad news, but . . . ."

"But it's impossible to completely steel yourself against it," Kate finished gently. "To ever really be ready to hear it."

"Exactly," Mrs. Hall reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes. "But I'm grateful for all the years we had together."

"Mrs. Hall, do you by any chance have any photographs you'd like to be included with this article?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I do. Just a moment."

As Kate looked through the photos, she knew they'd be just the thing to show her readers that this man wasn't just a cop or a murder victim, but a good man, a good husband, who'd lived a full, rich life. She thanked Rebecca Hall for her time and the tea, and the older woman walked with her to the door.

"Thank you again, Ma'am. I know this wasn't easy."

"None of this has been."

Impulsively, Kate leaned forward and hugged the other woman. She started down the steps, but stopped and turned back.

"Mrs. Hall, may I ask you a personal question? Not for the article, just one cop's wife to another?"

"Of course, dear."

"Does it ever get easier? The worry, the way your heart leaps into your throat every time he's working late and the phone rings?"

"Not easier, exactly, but you learn to deal with it. How long have you been married, Kate?"

"Almost a year."

"You married him knowing what it meant to love a policeman?"

"Yes."

"Do you and your husband love each other?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then you'll be fine." She hugged Kate again, and turned to go back inside.

Kate got home later than usual that evening; she'd been determined to finish the article on Thomas Hall before she left that day. It had taken a while, and several times, she'd actually found her eyes welling with tears as she typed.

She was glad to see that Gabriel was already home. She walked in the door to find him removing takeaway containers from a bag. Kate recognized the logo of one of her favorite restaurants, and smiled.

"How was your day?" Gabriel asked, kissing her cheek.

Kate sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay." He gave her a concerned look, but didn't push.

As she ate, Kate found herself staring at her husband. Several times throughout the day, she'd found herself thinking of what it would be like to be in Rebecca Hall's position. Kate was no stranger to the risks of Gabriel's job; she'd nearly lost him once already. And she'd decided then that she wouldn't trade their time together. The sight of him, unharmed and having survived another day, was an extremely welcome one tonight.

As soon as they'd both finished eating, Kate moved into Gabriel's arms, drawing him into a long, desperate kiss. He responded eagerly, pulling her closer. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss further, needing the reassurance of the physical contact.

Gabriel lifted her into his arms and went upstairs, not breaking the kiss. Most of the time, Kate was content to let him take the lead in their lovemaking (though his wardrobe contained several items that got him jumped every time he wore them), but he figured she needed this for some reason. He certainly wasn't complaining!

Later, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and asked gently, "You all right, Kate?"

She sighed. "Rough day."

"I'd guessed as much. Ready to talk about it now?"

Kate nodded. "I interviewed Thomas Hall's widow, then spent the rest of the day working on the story. Got it done, but it wasn't easy. I kept thinking, 'There but for the grace of God go I.'"

Realization dawned in Gabriel's dark eyes. He tightened his embrace and sighed; Kate felt it ruffle her hair. After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"You know, I could take a promotion next chance I get. Desk job, something safer. Or maybe try a different line of work entirely."

Kate's head snapped up. Her eyes were wide with amazement as they met his. "My God, you're serious, aren't you?"

"I've told you before, you're more important than my work."

She tried unsuccessfully to blink back tears. "No one's ever offered to make that kind of sacrifice for me before. But I couldna let you do it. Being a cop is part of who you are, part of the man I fell in love with. It's not always easy, but I can handle it."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. "I love you that much more for offering, though."

Gabriel answered with a slow, sweet kiss. "You come first in my life, Kate. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled. "I won't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please review!

Kate Watson Lestrade was surprised by how many texts, phone calls, and emails she received on her 35th birthday. She was touched by how many people had remembered. Her colleague and best friend, Emma, gave her a gift card to her favorite bookstore. She had lunch plans with her cousin, John, and she knew he'd insist on paying.

Despite all the distractions, Kate managed to get a good portion of her article done that morning. She reached a good stopping point just in time for her lunch break. She was meeting John at a nearby restaurant, so she didn't have to figure in much travel time.

As Kate approached the restaurant, she could see her cousin in the distance, coming from the opposite direction. They met in the middle and shared a hug.

"Happy birthday," John smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. It's been a good one so far."

After they'd been seated and ordered their meals, John turned the conversation to one of his latest adventures. It was one Kate hadn't heard about before, so she listened with rapt attention.

When John finished the story, she shook her head in amazement. Just when she thought that he and Sherlock couldn't end up in situations any crazier than the ones they already had, they outdid themselves. She told him as much, making him laugh.

"Life is never boring, that's for certain."

While Kate polished off the complimentary slice of cake the restaurant offered on one's birthday, John handed her a package. She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were paying for lunch. You didn't have to get me something, too."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

Kate opened the box to find a silver letter opener. An imitation emerald, her birthstone, was set in the end of the handle, and it was monogrammed in fancy, curling script. She smiled widely.

"John, it's lovely. Thank you."

"It was Sherlock's idea."

"You aren't serious!"

"I am. He saw me flipping through a catalog for ideas, and suggested a letter opener, since you don't have one."

Kate smirked into her drink. "Further proof that he really does have a heart."

"I can pay for my own lunch," she offered when the bill came.

"Absolutely not. Just because I got you a gift doesn't mean I'm letting you buy your own birthday lunch."

"Knew you'd say that, but figured it was worth a try."

Once she returned to the newspaper, Kate placed the letter opener on her desk and got back to work. She finished the article she'd been working on, and spent the rest of the day responding to emails and phone calls from readers.

She went home on time for once and started getting ready for the evening. Her husband had promised dinner at a fine dining restaurant. Kate just hoped he didn't get held up at work. To her relief, she heard Gabriel come in while she was in the shower. By the time she came out of the bathroom, he'd changed clothes and gone back downstairs. She quickly slipped into her dress and shoes and followed.

Gabriel didn't immediately notice that she was in the room, giving Kate an opportunity to study him closely. She was extremely impressed. The black trousers fit perfectly. He'd left the top button of his dark red silk shirt undone, and rolled the sleeves up a bit. The dark colors set off his silver hair wonderfully. Kate mused that if she hadn't just spent an hour getting ready, she'd have dragged him back upstairs.

Feeling eyes on him, Gabriel turned. He smiled.

"You look wonderful, Kate." She'd chosen a blue dress overlaid with black lace.

"Thank you. So do you. Actually, I'm not sure wonderful is a strong enough word."

He looked rather disbelieving, but didn't argue with her. Instead, he changed the subject.

"How was your day?"

"Fine," she answered as they left the flat. "And yours?"

"Not too bad. Just glad I was able to leave on time."

"And how much juggling of reports and paperwork did that take?"

"A lot."

She chuckled. "I appreciate it, honestly."

The French restaurant was one Kate had been wanting to try. She'd put off suggesting it because of the expense, but Gabriel had responded with, "If I can't spoil you on your birthday, then when can I?"

Kate was pretty adventurous when it came to food, but she drew the line at escargot. Gabriel found it highly amusing.

"Let me get this straight: you'll eat haggis, but not snails?"

"I'm Scottish, not French."

He laughed as he ate another. "If you change your mind, help yourself."

"Not going to happen."

Kate did enjoy her meal, however. Despite the larger than usual lunch she'd had that day, she cleaned her plate and found enough room for dessert.

Once they were done eating, Gabriel pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Happy birthday, darling."

Inside the black velvet box was a pair of earrings: fire topaz, Kate's favorite gemstone. They sparkled in the light, and she knew they hadn't been cheap. She gave Gabriel a warm smile.

"They're gorgeous; thank you."

"I'm glad you like them."

"So," Gabriel asked as they arrived home, "had a good birthday?"

"Fantastic, so far."

He pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. "Well, let's see if we can't end it on a good note."

Kate's answer was to pull him into another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story! I'll start posting the sequel next week. :)

On the morning of her first wedding anniversary, Kate Watson Lestrade was content to linger in bed, in her husband's warm embrace. She was considering making an attempt to go back to sleep, when she glanced up and saw that Gabriel was also awake. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers for a few moments.

"Happy anniversary."

"Same to you." Kate answered, reaching up for another kiss.

"So what did you get me?"

She smirked. "Forget it; I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see."

"How about a hint?"

"No, Gabriel."

"You sure about that?" As he spoke, he ran a finger lightly down her ribs.

Kate squirmed, trying to escape the ticklish sensation. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Stop that!" Kate tried again to escape, but Gabriel pulled her back. She burst into laughter in spite of herself when he poked a finger between two ribs. "Come on, cut it out." She flipped onto her stomach, so he switched his attention to her sides.

"All right, that's it!" She rolled over again and began a counter-attack.

Several minutes later, Kate had managed to gain the upper hand. "Give up yet?"

"Okay, okay!" Gabriel answered, breathless with laughter. "You win!"

Kate smiled in triumph, dropping her head to rest against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Gabriel moved enough to retrieve his pillow, which their playful tussling had knocked onto the floor.

"Tickling is definitely not going on my list of effective interrogation techniques."

She giggled, then paused as a thought occurred to her. "Gabe? I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Well, I know you fell for me the first time we met. But how long did it take you to realize it?"

"After we had that cup of coffee together a week later, I was pretty sure. I knew there was something, that you could be the one. I was certain after that first dinner date."

Kate sighed. "I spent a while kicking myself for not wearing something nicer the day we met. Of course, I had no way of knowing I was going to meet a good-looking man."

"So when was it for you?" he asked.

"For you, it was love at first sight," she replied. "For me, it was love at first kiss."

"You sure that wasn't lust?"

"That's what I thought at first, but the more I analyzed it, the more I realized my feelings had gone from friendship and attraction to more. And it didn't dawn on me right away. Once I realized, I was able to trace it back to that kiss."

"And when—"

"Did I realize I was in love?" she finished. "A few weeks later. I'd had a rough week and you were being so considerate, despite the fact that you'd had a difficult few days, yourself. I remember thinking you were everything I'd ever wanted: caring, compassionate, gentlemanly, charming, handsome. That's when I knew it was love."

Kate glanced up at her husband as she finished talking, and laughed. "You're cute when you blush."

The blush deepened as his stomach growled. Kate laughed again. "Sounds like you could do with some breakfast, so I s'pose we should get up now."

"Good idea."

The couple spent the next few hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company. They watched one of the newer comedies, airing on television for the first time, which left both in peals of laughter.

As the credits rolled across the screen, Kate got up to get a drink. She glanced out the window and noticed a van approaching. A closer look revealed the logo of the company she'd ordered Gabriel's anniversary gift from.

"Do me a favor, darling?"

He stopped flipping through the channels to look at her. "Sure, name it."

"Go upstairs, and don't come down until I tell you to. Your present is being delivered."

Kate wasn't surprised when he tried to get close enough to the window to see out. She cut off his route, shaking her head.

"Nice try. Now go."

Gabriel laughed, kissed her forehead, and did as she'd asked. Mere seconds after he was out of sight, the doorbell rang.

Kate signed for the gift and directed the movers on where to put it. After they'd gone, she stood back to examine her purchase for a moment. She definitely felt she'd chosen well.

"Kate? May I come downstairs now?"

"Yes," she called back.

Gabriel stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. Kate smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"Well? What do you think?"

He moved closer, circling the black leather recliner to study it from all angles. It was easily large enough to hold two people, well-cushioned, and very stylish. He sank into it with a sigh.

"Oh, this is nice!" He found the hidden handle that released the footrest, and reclined the back completely.

"That's not all it will do." Kate showed him the handle beneath the armrest. It lifted to reveal space for a remote control, and a cup holder.

Gabriel whistled. "Impressive. I love it, my heart, but it must have been expensive."

She shrugged. "Your birthday's in a few weeks. How about we let the chair cover that gift, too? I'll take you out to dinner, but won't get you an actual gift."

"That works." He held out a hand. "Come join me."

Kate found that there was more than enough room for her to settle comfortably. She rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder with a sigh. There was a satisfied smile playing around her mouth.

"Damn, I'm good."

Gabriel just laughed and pulled her into a long kiss. "What do you say we break it in properly?"

"Mmm . . .tempting," she murmured against his lips. "But it's almost four, and our dinner reservation is at six, so I'd better go get ready."

"Oh, all right." He let go reluctantly.

An hour and a half later, both were ready to go. They had dinner at the Italian restaurant where they'd been on their first date. It was a favorite, anyway, and especially appropriate given the occasion.

As they shared dessert, Gabriel pulled out an envelope. Kate quickly opened it, wondering what was behind this departure from the norm. Inside, she found a card, blank except for what Gabriel had written: _Thank you for such a wonderful year. Something tells me they'll just keep getting better._

Kate was pretty sure she was blushing as she leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

"Your present is in my desk at home. Too bulky to bring without you noticing."

"Now I'm curious!"

He responded with an enigmatic smile. Kate hurried to finish dessert, eager to go home and see what sort of gift Gabriel had chosen.

Her first concern upon entering the flat, though, was to rest her sore feet. She immediately toed off her high heels and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know how women stand those things. I mean, they do marvelous things for your legs, but is the pain worth it?"

"Sometimes, you have to suffer to look good."

"Then let me assure you, your suffering is not in vain." He leaned down to kiss her, then passed her a flat, rectangular package. He settled in his new chair to watch her open it.

Kate's mouth fell open when she tore off the wrapping. Inside was a new laptop. "Gabe, you shouldn't have!"

"I got a good deal. You like it?"

"Of course!" She got up and bestowed an enthusiastic kiss upon her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Gabriel drew her into his lap for another kiss. Kate wasn't surprised when he lay back and extended the footrest. She smiled as he tightened his embrace and the kisses increased in passion. She had no way of knowing what the years had in store for them, but she hoped they were all as good or better than this one had been.


End file.
